Aso Aso no Mi
The Aso Aso no Mi (笹舟笹舟) is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows its user to create a spherical space or "toy room", in this room the user has the ability to bring children's games, toys and many other related items to life and control them. Aso (笹舟) comes from the word Sobidougu (遊び道具), meaning "Play Things", in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Playhouse-Playhouse Fruit. It was in the hands of an extremely old world noble, but had passed away before he could at it. The it was passed down to his grandson, finding no fun in it. The grandson through it into the garbage and it was found in the garbage by Jen D. Juguetería. Strengths The fruit does share some of the same properties of the Ope Ope no Mi. But it is different, for this fruit allows the user to create a room much like what Law does. However, this room is in pitch darkness and it will cover a wider area. In this room which Jen calls the Toy room, he is able to bring child's toys such as dolls and stuff animals to life. But making them look like what the user thinks to be cute, which is basic a disturbing sight for then normal man. So in the this room the user has the ability to have the toys attack others, also they can change the structure of the room. As shown from when Jen turned it from a toyroom to as if they where in a doll house. So this fruit is extremely powerful even though it bring toys and games to life. It is still dangerous, for those trapped in the toyroom they are just pawns in Jen's games. He has shown to summon giant version of board games and other things, which is very useful. Weakness The user doesn't seem to have a weakness only that the room they room does have height and width a limit, other than that the user suffers the standard weakness of the devil fruit. Attacks Sasabune- (笹舟, Literally Meaning "Toy Room") very similar to Law's Room attack, Jen will create a massive black spherical space within an area. The size ranging from a few inches to even a mile long, depending on the mastery of the fruit. In this room Jen has full control over toys and even bring life sized broad games into the picture. Fuyu Unara Rumachi- (葬送行進曲, Literally Meaning "March of the Toys") the user is able to bring different toys such as dolls and stuff animals, but looking very disturbing to others to life. The toys themselves ranging in shape and size, from a small stuffed animal to a life sized stuff animal. The user has shown to summon and manipulate as many of they want within this room, but if somehow these toys go outside the room. They will become inanimate again, but with the size of the room it isn't a worry of Jen's. *'Dance of the Dolls'- Jen will command the creepy dolls to attack the opponents, the dolls depending on their size. They will grab onto the opponent, pulling hair, punching and kicking. With a life sized dolls, they are able to carry swords and even guns to help them against an opponent. It is like the user has help from subordinates, of course he can have as many dolls he wants to attack those in his toy room. *'Dance of the Teddy Bears'- Jen will command the teddy bears to attack others, but these teddy bears are nothing but. They take to form of almost real life bears and attack the opponents, as they have greater strength that of a real life bear. *'Dance of the Paper Planes'- Jen will have several hundred paper air planes flying through the toy room and nose diving at opponents. Two things can happen with these paper airplanes, the first that they will stab and opponent and cut them up. The second one being that they can explode when they come into contact with what the user wishes. *'Paper Cut'- Jen will have the paper planes go into a tornado like form, as they move around the opponent. The planes will go at high speed and acting as if they were blades, cutting into the skin. Of course these are basically paper cuts, but getting enough would injure the opponent. *'Explode!'- Jen will sent the paper air planes nose diving at opponents and exploding one after the other. *'Jump Rope'- Jen can have jump ropes that come out of his sleeves, as they warp around an opponent or object he can throw them with the ropes. *'Jump Rope Round-Up'- Making the jump ropes be as if they were snakes, Jen will send them after opponents and the ropes will tie an opponent up. *'Jump Rope Throw'- By the jump ropes wrapping an opponents neck, Jen will grab on one end and begin to spin them around. Then throwing them off a great distance, as they can go into a pact of paper air planes or in the dolls. Trivia *It is said that this fruit is a cousin of Law's fruit the Ope Ope no Mi. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit